User blog:Sabrina1985/Street Fighter VS. Mortal Kombat fan-game ideas
Hello, my fellow members of the CanonFanon Wiki! I thought of a random idea about Capcom and Midway teaming up to make a crossover video game known as "Street Fighter VS. Mortal Kombat", so here are my fan-made ideas for my interpretation of this game. SPECIAL FEATURES A digital picture gallery featuring the different character selection screen art of each of the characters and beautiful full-color sketches of the characters and their stages The original soundtrack made specifically for this game. GAMEPLAY Flawless animation, breathtaking martial arts action, and an option on the settings menu which allows players to adjust the game's speed from zero to four stars with six additional speed settings for faster and more challenging gameplay. The option to be able to fight 1-on-1 or get to choose a team of 3 characters to use through out the game. The training mode opponent is a non-playable custom character named "Ace" who has all of the moves from any of the fighters in the game. New moves and outfit colors for every character. Each character has the ability to perform powered-up versions of their basic and special techniques that are known as "super combos", in which the player will be able to perform these techniques by inputting the specific command on the controller when the super combo gauge is filled completely. A super combo gauge appears at the bottom of the screen which is replaced with the word "SUPER" after it has filled completely, then the background will flash red and yellow as an opponent is defeated with a super combo. Focus attack moves that allows the player's character to absorb an attack and launch a counterattack, as the player character will shift into a new stance, at which point he or she is able to absorb a single hit from the opponent. The longer you wait, the more powerful the attack is and it will cause the opponent to crumple slowly to the ground, allowing the player to follow up with a free hit. These moves are performed by pressing the medium punch and medium kick buttons simultaneously. The ability to "parry" an opponent's attack by moving the controller's joystick toward you to avoid the attack without receiving damage. Attacked characters will be in "turned-around state," as his or her back faces the opponent after being hit, it takes one turn to recover from this hit stun. CHARACTER ROSTER The Street Fighters: Ryu, Ken, Guy, Cody, Guile, Charlie, Blanka, E. Honda, Fei Long, T. Hawk, Alex, Remy, Yang, Yun, Sean, Akuma, Dhalsim, Necro, Hugo, Zangief, Dee Jay, Adon, Rolento, Sodom, Birdie, Balrog, Vega, Sagat, M. Bison, Q, Twelve, Gill, Urien, Chun-Li, Cammy, Juli, Juni, Ingrid, Rose, Sakura, Karin, Makoto, Ibuki, Maki, Poison, R. Mika, and Elena The Kombatants: Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage, Jax, Stryker, Kabal, Nightwolf, Taven, Adam Legend, Armarod, Daegon, Baraka, Goro, Kintaro, Mavado, Kano, Reptile, Chameleon, Shinnok, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Onaga The Dragon King, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Sindel, Jade, Ashrah, Li Mei, Sauria, Friskie, Khameleon, Mileena, Tanya, Sheeva, Frost, and Skarlet Category:Blog posts